Gambar Seribu Garis
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Ada cerita dibalik nama lukisan itu. "Perkenalkan. Nama saya Feliciano Vargas. Pembuat gambar seribu garis." Request fic from Banana spice & warning inside.


"Permisi. Apa bangku di depan Anda kosong, tuan? Bolehkah saya duduk?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata dengan ramahnya. Kedua iris _sapphire_nya terlihat begitu bersahabat ketika menyapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang tengah terduduk pada sebuah kursi di dalam kereta itu.

Sementara sebelum menjawab, pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu melirik sinis kepada si pria berkacamata bingkai cokelat tersebut. "Oh, tentu. Silahkan duduk. Kereta ini memang sepi. Maklum saja, kehidupan di Roma memang tidak begitu menyebalkan di pagi hari seperti saat ini." ujarnya seraya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Ah, tuan memang baik. Terima kasih banyak." pria beriris _sapphire_ itu segera menempati bangku yang berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sepertinya mengenal betul seperti apa ibukota Italia.

"Sama-sama. Apakah tuan kemari untuk urusan bisnis? Sepertinya tuan tidak berasal dari negara ini." kini giliran sang pemilik iris cokelat _hazel _itulah yang berbicara. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi sebuah kanvas yang ditutupi oleh kain putih polos.

"Tebakkan yang tepat. Saya memang bukan berasal dari negara ini. Amerika Serikat. Dan saya datang ke negara ini untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaan milik rekan saya."

"Begitu. Saya harap pemandangan negeri gondola ini mampu memanjakan iris _sapphire_ milik Anda yang indah itu." ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih. Apakah tuan seorang pelukis? Saya perhatikan daritadi bahwa tuan terlihat senang ketika memegang kanvas itu. Atau tuan membeli lukisan dari rekan Anda?"

Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Lukisan ini adalah sebuah karya yang paling saya sukai. Dan saya menyebutnya g_ambar seribu garis_."

"Menarik. Adakah cerita dibalik nama tersebut?" sorot mata pria Amerika itu menunjukkan sebuah ketertarikkan yang luar biasa ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh pemuda Italia di depannya itu.

"Tentu," pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kanvas tersebut. "Apakah tuan ingin mendengarkannya?"

"Iya!" mendengar jawaban itu, pemuda tampan dengan iris _hazel _tersebut pun melebarkan seringainya.

.

.

Gambar Seribu Garis

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Gambar Seribu Garis © Uchiha Ry-chan

((Warning: **OOC**, shonen-ai, and rated T although the character[s] death))

Request from _Banana spice_

.

.

"Selamat pagi, ve~" seorang pemuda berlari menelusuri lorong bangunan tua bergaya perpaduan antara Romawi dan Eropa kuno. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pria berwajah oriental yang tengah menatap indahnya suasana pagi hari dari balik sebuah jendela besar berbingkai putih.

Pria oriental itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum sekalipun itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman tipis.

"_Ohayou_,"

"Maaf aku terlambat, ve. Ramai sekali jalan pagi ini."

"Tidak apa, Feliciano-kun. Disini aku juga tidak sendirian. Ludwig-san sudah datang dan menemaniku. Sekarang ia sedang mengambil beberapa laporan di ruang kerjanya."

"Begitu ya?" Feliciano menurunkan kembali kedua sudut bibirnya yang sempat tertarik sebelumnya. "Syukurlah."

"Disitu kau rupanya. Ayo cepat masuk ke ruang pertemuan. Semua sudah menunggumu daritadi." seorang pria lainnya dengan badan tegap dan rambut _blonde_, datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi tumpukkan kertas. Pada bagian kanan jas cokelat tua yang ia kenakan terdapat sebuah tanda pengenal, _Personification of Deutschland, Ludwig._

Tanpa mengajak Feliciano, Kiku bergegas begitu saja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari jendela berbingkai putih itu.

"Ayo, Feli! Jangan membuang waktu lagi." ujar Ludwig seraya membenarkan kacamata yang ia kenakan untuk membantunya membaca laporan tersebut.

"Ludwig. Apa setelah rapat ini, kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku, ve?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tentu. Yang terpenting selesaikan dulu rapat ini! Ayo!" Ludwig menarik tangan Feliciano agar mengikutinya memasuki ruangan itu.

x.X.x

Sampailah kita pada sebuah ruangan kecil nan kumuh. Bukan kumuh karena barang-barang berukuran besar. Hanya beberapa kanvas. Tanpa kuas serta cat warna dan _palette_nya.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau berani mendekatinya." dalam ruangan ini yang digunakan bukanlah kuas sebagai penggoresnya. Melainkan sebuah pisau dengan ujung lancip nan tajam. Dan bukan juga cat air atau cat minyak sebagai warna yang menghiasi kanvas tersebut. Melainkan sebuah merah yang sangat tidak asing bagi kebanyakan orang.

Garis demi garis tergores dengan sempurna dan detil. Membentuk lekukan wajah manusia yang dicinta. Jari jemari sang pelukis dengan lincah membantu gerakan si tajam yang mulai melukis bagian rambut. Tersenyum. Menyeringai. Tertawa. Ia sangat menyukai karya yang ia buat kali ini.

Begitu ia menyadari bahwa persediaan merahnya telah habis, ia membuang si tajam tersebut ke sisi kirinya. Ia mulai meninggalkan lukisannya dan beranjak membuat patung. Menyiapkan semen basah dan merendam objek di dalamnya. Sepertinya seni adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

x.X.x

Sinar mentari kembali menyinari kota Roma pagi ini. Menghangatkan setiap sudut tempat yang menjadi bagian ibukota negeri gondola tersebut. Membawa semangat baru bagi para manusia untuk menjalani hari mereka. Dan bagi segelintir personifikasi negara, ini adalah hari kedua _world meeting_.

Kembali pria oriental bertampang serius itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong bangunan yang kemarin sempat membuatnya penat setelah beradu argumentasi dengan lawan bicaranya. Di samping kanannya terlihat pria lainnya dengan jas hijau tua yang menutupi kemeja putih serta dasi hitam yang ia kenakan. _Personification of United Kingdom, Arthur Kirkland_. Itulah yang tertera pada tanda pengenal yang terdapat pada sisi kanan jasnya. Rambut _sandy blonde_nya terlihat sedikit kacau. Mungkin pria itu belum sempat merapikan penampilannya pagi ini.

"Pembahasan hari ini mengenai aliansi baru yang akan kita bentuk." ujar Arthur seraya membaca sebuah kertas putih yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Begitu. Aku harap aliansi baru ini dapat membawa hasil positif bagi masing-masing pihak." Kiku tersenyum simpul merespon perkataan Arthur.

"Amin."

Hening. Perjalanan sepasang rekan kerja itu tidak diiringi oleh obrolan ringan seperti yang banyak dilakukan oleh orang-orang. Hanya suara ketukan bertempo lambat yang terdengar ketika sepatu mereka beradu dengan lantai.

"Selamat pagi. Selamat datang Kiku—Arthur."

"Ada apa dengan nada itu, Feliciano?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa tersinggung dengan nada bicara tuan rumah ketika menyebutkan namanya.

"Maaf, ve~" Feliciano hanya dapat tersenyum bodoh seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Arthur langsung berlalu begitu saja.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Feliciano-kun," Kiku menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda Italia itu. "Oh ya, apa Ludwig-san sudah datang?"

"Belum. Ia tidak akan datang hari ini, ve."

"Kenapa?"

Feliciano hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Membuat Kiku bingung karena pertanyaannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Masih ada aku, ve." mendengar hal itu, Kiku hanya tersenyum. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruang pertemuan tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi.

_World meeting_ pagi ini pun dimulai dengan pemimpin yang berbeda. Personifikasi Jerman itu tidak datang. Dan Arthur yang maju menggantikannya.

x.X.x

Kain putih polos yang menjadi penutup kanvas miliknya, ia lepas dan ia biarkan terbang sesaat di udara. Ia mengambil si tajam yang kemarin dibuangnya dan mulai mengambil merahnya dari yang baru. Dengan kesal, pelukis itu mencoret-coret gambarnya. Warna merahnya berantakkan. Membuat lukisannya kotor.

Kemudian ia tertawa. Keras. Sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menatap lukisannya dalam-dalam. Dan mulai merapihkannya dengan bantuan kelima jari kirinya.

Kali ini merah itu membentuk detil sebuah wajah. Dua buah mata dan sebuah hidung. Setiap jengkal dari lekukan-lekukan yang terdapat dalam wajah yang dicinta, ia lukis semirip mungkin. Sampai tidak terasa merahnya telah habis sebelum sempat ia membuat detil untuk senyuman wajah itu. Ia berdecak kesal. Kedua irisnya menatap sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan si tajam untuk mencari merah lainnya. Namun nihil. Merahnya memang telah habis malam ini.

Sudahlah. Ini artinya ia harus beralih. Dari pelukis menjadi pematung untuk sementara waktu.

x.X.x

"_Buon compleanno_!" teriak Feliciano seraya memeluk Kiku. Sontak hal itu membuat Kiku terkejut. Senang. Ia benar-benar lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia melupakan hari kelahirannya yang jatuh pada hari ini.

"_Arigatou,_ Feliciano-kun." ujarnya seraya menerima sebuket bunga khas Italia dari Feliciano. Walaupun sederhana, Kiku tetap merasa senang karena Feliciano mengingat hari bersejarahnya walaupun dirinya sendiri dengan mudahnya melupakan hal itu.

"Aku masih punya hadiah yang lain untukmu, ve." Feliciano menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kue juga teh hangat yang sengaja ia siapkan ketika ia mengundang Kiku bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Apa itu? Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu." wajah Kiku memerah. Begitu senang rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah menghabiskan kue ini. Ayo berpesta, ve!" Feliciano mulai memotong kue tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Kiku. Mereka pun mulai menyantap kue tersebut. Tawa dan canda terdengar disela-sela pesta kecil yang memang dengan sengaja dirancang hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Feliciano langsung mengajak Kiku ke sebuah tempat di dalam rumahnya sesaat setelah ia selesai merapikan bekas pesta kecilnya tadi. Ia menutup kedua mata Kiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan memposisikan pria oriental tersebut berhadapan dengan sebuah kanvas berisikan gambar.

"Ini spesial untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, ve." Feliciano mencium pipi Kiku. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menjadi penghalang pandangan Kiku.

"Teri—astaga! Apa itu?" bukannya tersenyum. Kiku malah mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika melihat apa yang menjadi hadiahnya adalah sebuah potret wajahnya dengan warna merah dimana-mana. Sebuah wajah tanpa senyuman.

"Itu kamu." Feliciano yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Kiku menghentikkan langkah pria itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa merah? Lukisan itu mengerikan!"

"Ve? Jadi kau tidak suka ya? Padahal kami sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukmu." suara Feliciano terdengar parau. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai dingin tempat ia berpijak.

"Kami?" Kiku menatap bingung sosok pemuda yang biasanya bersikap bodoh di hadapannya kini. Sementara pemuda itu mulai beranjak pergi ke sudut ruangan lainnya. Ia menyibakkan sebuah kain emas yang menutupi dua buah patung manusia.

"Iya. Bahkan Ludwig dan Arthur turut menyumbangkan darah mereka untukku membuat lukisanmu." jelas Feliciano seraya menatap kedua patung itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda kok," Feliciano berjalan mendekati Kiku. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku celana hitam panjangnya. "Ini semua kulakukan untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Karena aku cemburu mereka ada di dekatmu. Karena aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang berada di dekatmu kecuali aku."

Kiku terpojok. Kedua tangan Feliciano menahan pergerakkannya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiku dan akhirnya menyentuh bibir hangat pria itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"_I love you_."

Seketika sekelilingnya gelap. Tidak ada satupun yang terlihat lagi dalam pandangannya kecuali gelap dan rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa.

x.X.x

Hari ketiga dan si tajam berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Wajah tanpa senyuman itu akhirnya memiliki senyum. Walaupun sederhana, senyuman simpul itu terlihat sangat cocok pada wajah orang tercinta itu.

"Terima kasih, ve. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan lukisan tentangmu. Bahkan spesial untuk senyummu, aku menggunakan darahmu sendiri, ve." pelukis itu menciumi wajah seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip seperti pada lukisan tersebut seraya mengoleskan semen basah pada tubuh si pemilik wajah.

.-.-.-. Gambar Seribu Garis .-.-.-.

"Menyeramkan sekali cerita dibalik nama lukisan tersebut. Lalu, dimana Anda membeli lukisan tersebut?" tanya si pemilik iris _sapphire_ yang masih terlihat antusias walaupun cerita pemuda di depannya itu telah berakhir.

"Oh, saya tidak membelinya, tuan."

"Lalu?"

"Saya membuatnya sendiri." pemuda itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang sempat ia sembunyikan di balik kanvas tersebut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak pria Amerika itu berjabat tangan.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Feliciano Vargas. Pembuat gambar seribu garis."

~ FIN ~

A/N: Selesai juga akhirnya~! Lenka-chan, maafkan daku yang terlalu lama menyelesaikan requestmu. Maaf juga kalau ini ternyata abal dan gaje. Orz! ;A;

Saya mendapatkan inspirasi mengenai judul ini dari wali kelas saya tercinta. Dan maksud judul tersebut dalam cerita ini adalah lukisan yang dibuat Feli. Gak mungkin 'kan cuma satu atau dua garis? Apalagi detil, jadi saya umpamakan ada seribu garis. :3 sebenarnya dalam jurusan saya maksud dari gambar seribu garis sendiri adalah… GAMBAR PRESPEKTIF! #pundung

Aaa~ gak mau banyak curhat. Maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Semoga ini menghibur kalian semua. Reviewnya selalu ditunggu~ :3 *duduk anteng* Sampai jumpa~

Special thanks for Banana spice :D


End file.
